My life can't continue whithout you
by l0oura
Summary: Tentation: Bella c'est jeté de la falaise mais est sauvé. Elle retrouve une Alice convaincu de sa morte mais celle ci prévient à temps sa famille que Bella est vivante. Edward ne saura jamais pour la pseudo mort de Bella. Comment vont il se retrouver?


_**Nous somme dans le livre tentation de . Bella s'est jeté de la falaise, elle repousse une enième fois Jake et retrouve chez elle une Alice convaincue de la trouver morte. Mais si Alice avait prévenu sa famille a temps et que Edward ne fût jamais au courant pour la pseudo mort de sa dulcinée. Est- ce que les deux amoureux ce seraient un jour retrouvé? Et sinon Bella laissera t'elle une chance a son meilleur ami pour lui faire oublier son premier amour vampirique?**_

_**Welcome in ma première (et je dit bien première fan fiction) donc je vous supplie d'être tolérant (please ! )**_

_**PS: Tout les personnages et toute ma fiction appartient à Stéphanie Meyer =D**_

Chap 1: When the life begins again

Je me réveillé doucement. Installée sur le canapé j'écoutais les bruits autour de moi, gardant les yeux fermés pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de ce calme intérieur qui m'était inhabituelle ces derniers mois. Voilà une semaine que Alice était réapparu dans ma vie. Et étrangement je me sentais mieux pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce qui était étrange en pensant que j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais entendre mes hallucination Edwardienne, que j'avais une nouvelle fois rejetter les avances de Jake et que Victoria était toujours en train de me poursuivre. Mais le retour d'Alice dans mon monde m'avait redonné une nouvelle joie de vivre qui m'était devenue inconnu. C'était comme si une partit de mon monde qui avait disparu revenait et m'apportait un peu de mon bonheur qui m'avait été enlevé. Bon il faut bien avouer que le retour d'Alice veut aussi dire le retour de ces exentricités... 3 jours après sont retour elle m'a obligé à faire les magasins avec elle car elle estimais que ma garde robe était des plus désastreuse depuis sont départ. Donc nous avons passé une journée à courir les magasins, coiffeur, manucure, je n'aurai jamais accepté si elle ne menaçait de partir. Alors bon grè mal grè je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix de faire plaisir a ma vampirique de meilleure amie. L'évocation de se souvenir me fit sourire après tout ce temps passé sans elle c'est comme si nous nous étions jamais quitter elle et moi.

Le son de la voix cristalline de Alice me sortit de ma réverie.

"Oui je suis chez elle" dit elle

Son ton de voix était tendu pressé que j'avais du mal à saisir tout les mots. Parlait elle a Carlisle, Jasper? je l'ignorais et continuais d'écouter. Les savoir tous réels me faisait un bien fou comme si je n'aie pas réver le temps passé près d'eux

...

"Non je ne pars pas de suite, je reste encore 2 jours je pense."

...

"Je m'en contrefiche, tu ne m'as pas laissé lui dire au revoir alors tes injonctions tu te les gardes" lança elle glaciale

À cette dernière phrase je compris qui était l'interlocuteur d'Alice et mon coeur s'arrêta. Et la douleur que je ressentis me coupa le souffle. C'était lui, c'était sa voix, sa vraie voix que je pourrai écouter à quelques mètres de moi.

Je me levais d'un bond et me dirigea vers la cuisine où se tenait ma meilleure amie.

Celle-ci toujours au téléphone me contempla mais continuait sa conversation.

" Écoute-je lui ai promis de rester le temps qu'elle souhaitait et je resterai "

...

Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui demanda par signes si je pouvais m'approcher pour pouvoir entendre. Elle réfléchit puis voyant que mes larmes étaient en train de me submerger elle accepta et me fit signe de venir.

"... Alice je te supplie de revenir. Je lui ai juré que plus jamais nous nous mêlerions de sa vie et..."

Je reconnut son ténor, son ténor à lui! Sa voix n'avait pas changé et je maudissais mes hallucinations qui ne rendaient pas sa voix avec exactitude. Comment avais-je pu commencer à oublier sa voix ?qu'avais-je encore perdu que ma mémoire humaine était incapable de retenir jusqu'au bout? J'écoutais sans entendre ce que les deux vampires se disaient essayant au maximum de retenir la sonorité de sa voix mais c'est quelques mots me réveillèrent.

"...Et comment va-t-elle?"

Sa voix semblait inquiète, inquiète pour moi? Je n'osai l'espérer. J'aurai pu répondre si la peur que cet appel ne fût qu'une simple illusion n'était pas aussi grande.

Alice me regarda avec insistance et commença à rapprocher le téléphone de moi. je la regardai effaré et commençai à reculer de 2 pas. Non lui parlait était au-dessus de mes forces!

Elle soupira et répondit.

"Elle survit." finit elle par dire mais n'argumenta pas plus

...

Je compris qu'il demandait plus mais Alice me regarda, et comprit que j'allais exploser.

"Ecoute Edward, je vais te laisser, Bella se réveille et je voudrais lui épargner notre conversation. Nous nous verrons dans 2 jours. Bye"

Puis elle raccrocha sous les protestations d'Edward.

Le silence ce fit autour de nous, incapable de le briser je retourner sur le canapé où l'explosion qui menaçait depuis un moment arriva. Je me mis à pleurer des torrents de larmes, impossible à arreter. Alice silencieuse s'assit à côter de moi et m'entoura de ses bras froids.

"Je suis désolé que tu ai dû entendre mon frère, je ne m' était pas rendu compte que tu était réveillé." Dit elle dans un ton d'excuse

"Ce .. ce ... ce n'est p.. pas grave Alice la rassurai je entre deux sanglots. Je n'aurai pas du écoutait c'était idiot."

Elle me regarda quelque minutes puis se leva d'un bond . Puis aussi excentrique que d'habitude elle essaya de me contaminer de sa fausse bonne humeur. J'acceptais cette comédie sachant pertinemment que l'une comme l'autre ne pourrions passer a journée sans pensé à cette incident matinale. Je séchais maladroitement mes larmes et me levait pour suivre Alice dans une de ses journées folles dont elle avait le secret. Je pensais naturellement à Jake, le temps qu'Alice était ici il était impossible pour nous de se voir mais je savais, car il me l'avait jurer que nous serions toujours amis malgrè que j'aime Alice. Mais il me manquait affreusement mais son travail de loup à la Push pour surveiller Victoria devait lui prendre suffisament de temps que je ne souhaitait pas le déranger. Puis Alice partant dans deux jours nous nous verrions assez tôt.

_**Alors,alors commentaire? =)**_

_**Vous avez trouvé ça affreux vous avez détesté? =(**_

_**ou au contraire vous avez appréciez? =D**_

_**Laissez moi de nombreux commentaire que je vois comment m'améliorer (j'ai une tonne de fiction qui me trotte fan fiction comme fiction de mon crû mais je veux savoir si mon style d'écriture plaît avant de faire un test ^^) . La suite très vite ;)**_


End file.
